Vongola and Void
by Trace Carter
Summary: What happens when our favorite Dame-boss get's summoned by Tiffania Westwood? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Vongola and Void**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Zero no Tsukaima or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Now to write with my Dying will. REBORN! I WILL WRITE THIS STORY WITH MY DYING WILL!**

**Note: this story I my version of Zero no Tsukaima F and takes place after the KHR manga.**

**Chapter 1. The Summoning of the Sky**

At the Tristain academy of magic, Tiffania Westwood was speaking to her friend Saito and the Undine knights about the Summon Servant ritual.

"So what is this ritual?" asked Tiffania.

"The ritual involves the mage in question, summoning a being that will be their companion and familiar for the rest of their lives," said Guiche, "all nobles have one."

"I don't," said Saito.

"Well, you're not a mage," said Guiche, "but your sword could technically be considered your familiar."

"Ya'know he has a point, partner," said Derflinger from his sheath on Saito's back.

"So how do I perform the ritual?" asked Tiffa.

"Do not worry miss Tiffania," said Guiche, "I will teach you everything you need to know."

Saito sighed, it would be a long day.

xXsceneXx

That evening, Tiffania had learned how to summon a familiar and was ready to give the spell a try. Raising her wand, she chanted the spell. When she finished, a green oval appeared in front of her, surprising everyone.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Tiffa.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Guiche.

"I have," said Saito, "both times Louise summoned me, that appeared to bring me to her."

"What does it…" began Guiche before a humanoid figure came flying out of the oval and landed on the ground in front of Tiffa.

xXscene/flashbackXx

Tsuna let out a long sigh as he filled out another form in his office in the Japan Vongola mansion. Ever since he agreed to become the Neo Vongola Primo, he's had an almost endless amount of paperwork to do. His Guardians tried to help when they could, but they also had their own jobs to attend to. Tsuna was just signing a form covering damages made during Hibari and Mukuro's last fight when a green oval appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the?" said Tsuna as he walked over to the oval.

His Hyper Intuition wasn't saying that the strange thing was dangerous so he walked up and reached out to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact with it, Tsuna was pulled into the oval and disappeared.

Xxscene/flashback endXx

Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself lying on some grass in what seemed to be the courtyard of a castle.

"Ow. What happened and where am I?" he said in Japanese.

Tsuna looked around and saw some teens standing around him wearing strange clothes. One of them though, he noted, was wearing normal clothes under a black mantle and wore a strange sword on his back.

"You speak Japanese?" said Saito (the boy wearing normal-ish clothes).

"You can understand him?" said one of the others.

"Yeah," said Saito, "he's speaking Japanese, the language of my home."

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, you've been summoned to this world by Tiffa here to be her familiar," said Saito.

"Wait, are you saying I'm in a parallel world?" said Tsuna in horror.

"Not really," said Saito, "more like an alternate dimension."

"I see," said Tsuna as he gazed at the twin moons.

"Um, miss Tiffania, we really should finish the ritual," said a blond boy (Guiche).

"Oh, ok," said the only girl present (Tiffania), "excuse me."

Tiffa kneeled down next to Tsuna and kissed him on the lips, surprising the boy and causing him to turn red as Gokudera's storm flames. He then felt a burning feeling on his chest. The pain increased to the point that it felt like someone was searing letters into his skin.

"What's happening to me?" said Tsuna in pain.

"The familiar runes are being burned into your body," said Saito, "don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Just as Saito said, the pain quickly began to diminish and Tsuna was able to get to his feet, "So where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the land of Halkeginia" said Guiche, "...wait,"

"I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" exclaimed Tsuna and Guiche at the same time.

"It appears the familiar runes allow translation between the two languages," said Derflinger (the sword on Saito's back).

"EHHHH! That sword just spoke!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Oh yeah," said Saito, "this is my partner, Derflinger."

"Wow," said Tsuna, "is that some kind of Box Weapon?"

"Box Weapon?" said the others in confusion.

"Yeah, like this," said Tsuna summoning Natsu from his Ring of the Sky Version X.

"Gao," said Natsu when he appeared, but upon seeing everyone he immediately ran and hid behind Tsuna.

"This is Natsu," said Tsuna, "he's a bit of a coward when we're not fighting though."

"He's so cute," said Tiffania.

"He looks like a baby lion, but why does he have armor and a mane made of flames?" asked Saito.

"Well, he's not a real lion," said Tsuna, "he's a Sky Lion Box Animal Version Vongola Gear."

"...ok," said Saito, not understanding any of this, "so what's your name?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna," said Tsuna, "and this is Natsu."

"I'm Guiche de Gramont,"

"I'm Tiffania Westwood, but you can call me Tiffa,"

"Saito Hiraga."

"Wait," said Tsuna, "you aren't the Saito Hiraga that went missing when he went on a trip to Akihabara?"

"How do you know about that?" said Saito in surprise.

"Uh, well I heard things from my information network," said Tsuna.

"Information network? You sound like some sort of Mafia boss." said Saito.

"Well...I kind of am," said Tsuna.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Saito.

"Um, Saito," said Guiche, "what's a ma-fee-ya?"

"Mafia is a term to describe numerous groups, called Families, that rule the criminal underworld." said Saito.

"So you're an evil person," Tiffa asked Tsuna in shock.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Tsuna, "I'm working to make the Vongola into what it was during Primo's time, a vigilante group to protect the innocents."

"So you're a Mafia boss that's good," said Saito, "that's weird."

"Well, I never wanted anything to do with the Mafia in the first place," said Tsuna, "it was kind of forced on me by the ninth boss and my hitman home tutor.

"...I see," said Saito, "well we should get to sleep."

The group nodded and began to leave.

Tiffa turned toward Tsuna, "you can come with me," she said kindly causing Tsuna to blush.

'She's even prettier than Kyoko,' he thought.

xXsceneXx

When they reached Tiffa's room, Tsuna turned to Tiffania, "I was wondering why you have pointy ears."

"Well, it's because I'm half-elf." said Tiffa quietly, wondering what Tsuna would think of that.

"That's amazing," said Tsuna.

"Wh-what?" said Tiffa in surprise.

"Well, I've seen eternal infants, immortal zombies, 'aliens', and weird weapons, among other things, so a half-elf isn't that weird." said Tsuna.

"Oh," said Tiffa, wondering when he had a chance to see all that.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile the Japan Vongola Mansion was in a state of chaos. Gokudera had walked into Tsuna's office to talk to him about some paperwork, but Tsuna wasn't there! This led to a manhunt that turned the Vongola base inside out. They finally had to call in Shoichi and Spanner to run a scan of the base to see if Tsuna had been abducted or sent to the future again. When the two scientists had finished their scans, they had some shocking news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TENTH IS GONE!" Gokudera's voice boomed through the halls.

"Well, what we mean is that he is no longer within this dimensional plane." said Shoichi meekly as he held his stomach in slight pain.

"Are we talking about more parallel dimensions?" asked Reborn.

"No," said Spanner, "the young Vongola has been sent to a alternate dimension that does not run parallel to ours."

"We are working on a way to bring him back, but it will take some time to create a stable portal," said Shoichi.

"What about sending others over?" asked Reborn.

"That would be simpler," said Shoichi, "we could create a machine to send people there, but they'd be stuck there until we create a way back."

"Good," said Reborn, "get started immediately."

**That's a wrap. Please tell me if you like this story. Also if you have bad things to say, explain what you don't like and how I can fix it. I hate when people just criticize and I will ignore or erase those reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vongola and Void**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either anime.**

**Chapter 2. Enter the Guardians**

"Halkeginia language"

"_Japanese speaking_"

The next day, Tsuna was walking across the lawn of the academy wondering what he would do now that he is stuck in Halkeginia. As he was walking, he bumped into a girl wearing a maid outfit.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said Tsuna as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Oh, you must be Miss Westwood's new familiar," said the maid, "I'm Siesta, I work here as Saito's personal maid."

"His maid?" asked Tsuna in confusion.

"Yes," said Siesta, "ever since Saito was made a noble, the queen has made me Saito's personal maid."

"So what is this about nobles that I've been hearing about?" asked Saito.

"Well, in most cases, nobles are the people who are born with magical ability and those who aren't are commoners," explained Siesta, "Saito has no magical ability, but he was made a noble by the queen in reward for holding off an army in Albion, singlehandedly."

"Amazing," said Tsuna, "this place is really amazing. Thank you for talking with me."

With that Tsuna left. As he continued to wander the grounds he heard the sounds of people training with wooden swords. Tsuna walked up and saw various male students training in swordplay with bokkens.

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, hey Tsuna," Saito said as he put down his bokken, "the knights and I were just training."

"Knights?" said Tsuna in confusion.

"Yeah," said Saito, "the Knights of the Undine, a self-proclaimed group of knights that I lead with Guiche."

"This world really is amazing," said Tsuna.

"Yup," said Saito, "well, I think we should get back to our masters,"

"So you were summoned here too?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah," said Saito, "I was summoned here by a girl named Louise. I'll introduce you later."

"Thanks," said Tsuna, "I hope we get along."

Saito sweat-dropped at that.

xXsceneXx

A week had passed in Namimori, during which, Spanner and Shoichi, along with the help of Vongola inventor Giannini, had created a machine that could pinpoint the dimension that Tsuna was in and transport people there, but they would be stuck until the machine was finished and they could bring them back. The machine looked like a raised circle in the ground connected to numerous wires.

"_Are you sure this will get us to Tenth?_" asked Gokudera.

"_Yes,_" said Shoichi, "_when I activate the flame tracker, we can pinpoint the dimension Tsuna is in by locating his unique flame reading within the multiverse._"

"_Unfortunately the device can only transport you to the dimension. It can't send you to the young Vongola's exact location._" said Spanner.

"_Good,_" said Gokudera as he climbed onto the device, "_then send me to where Tenth is!_"

"_This sounds like fun,_" said Yamamoto, climbing up onto the device, "_I'd like to go too._"

"_Travel to the EXTREME!_" said Ryohei as he climbed up too.

"_Baseball-freak, Turf-top, this isn't a silly game!_" yelled Gokudera.

"_Gyahaha, Lambo want's to go too!_" yelled Lambo, jumping up only to be knocked off by Gokudera.

"_Stupid cow, quit playing around!_"

_"Gotta…stay…calm." Said Lambo, "Gyaaa, STUPID GOKUDERA!_" Lambo yelled throwing some grenades that damaged the machine and caused it to activate.

The three guardians vanished in a flash of light. Spanner went to look at the machine and found that it was badly damaged.

"_Looks like it will take a good month to get it working again,_" he said.

"_Then get started!_" said Reborn.

xXsceneXx

Agnès was patrolling the grounds of the castle. She was glad that things were peaceful now that Reconquista had been defeated. To be honest, she was a bit bored.

"It's been quiet recently," she said before a there was a flash of light and three figures wearing strange clothes appeared in the courtyard, "looks like I spoke too soon."

"_Where the hell are we?_" growled one of them with medium length silver hair that sort of resembled an octopus, "Damn that stupid cow!"

"_Now, now,_" said one with short black hair, carrying a cylindrical case on his back, "_Shoichi and Spanner did say that we wouldn't be sent to where Tsuna was exactly._"

"_Where are we to the EXTREME?_" yelled the third male, who had short gray hair and wraps on his hands.

Agnès leveled her pistol at the intruders, "What are you doing here?"

"_Oh hello, could you tell us where we are?_" asked the black haired man.

"Send some guards to protect the queen and get me a mage that can perform a translation spell!" Agnès called to the guards.

"_Oi woman,_" said the one with medium length silver hair, "_put down that gun or I'll blow it up!_"

Agnès scowled at the man's tone, even though she couldn't understand him, but she kept her gun trained on them, "I don't know who you are, but if you remain here, I'll try to help you."

"_Damn you!_" yelled Gokudera, pulling out some dynamite and throwing it at Agnes.

Agnès quickly aimed her gun at the dynamite and fired. This proved to be a mistake, as the dynamite exploded when she shot it, knocking her back.

'What was that?' she thought as more guards and some mages ran up upon hearing the explosion.

One of the mages raised his staff and casted a translation spell.

"Tell us where Tenth is!" yelled the one who threw the dynamite.

"Who is this tenth you speak of?" asked one of the guards.

"Oh! We can understand you," said the black haired man.

"Tell us where Tenth is before I blow this place up!" yelled the Dynamite user.

This of course got numerous staffs and weapons pointed in their direction.

"These men are obviously spies," said a guard, "RESTRAIN THEM!"

Several mages launched spells at the trio, resulting in a small explosion and the words "Cambio Forma," were heard. When the smoke cleared, the mages saw that several loops made of black bones had blocked the blasts. The bomb user and the others had gained different outfits as well. The silver haired bomb user now had numerous straps of the bombs he used strapped to his body and he wore strange sunglasses and had what looked like a cigarette in his mouth. The one with short silver hair now was topless and wore an armored head protector and gloves and wore a bangle on his arm. The one with black hair now wore a white robe like outfit and carried two swords.

"So you want to fight," said the one with the bombs.

"Ha ha, this should be fun," said the one with the swords.

"Fight to the EXTREME!" yelled the one with the gloves and headgear.

Agnès just sighed and sent a guard to the academy, they would need Saito's help for this.

xXsceneXx

At the academy, Saito, Louise, Tiffania, and Tsuna were talking when a guard rode into the courtyard.

"I'm looking for Saito Hiraga," said the guard, "captain Agnès requires his help in fighting off some powerful intruders that appeared out of nowhere."

"What's going on?" asked Saito as he ran up with the others.

"Is the Queen in danger?" asked Louise.

"Not as of yet. Three strangely dressed individuals appeared in a flash of light and started speaking in a different language," said the Guard, "when we used a translation spell on them one of them started going on about someone called Tenth and began to throw bombs at us."

Tsuna paled at this description.

"I think I know who they are," he said, "I'd better come along,"

"Who are you?" asked the Guard.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tiffania's new familiar."

"You should get a horse and follow us," said Louise.

"No need," said Tsuna, "I have a faster way of getting there."

After saying that, he pulled on his wool mittens and swallowed two Dying Will Pills. An orange flame appeared on his forehead and the mittens changed into red metallic gauntlets.

"WHAT THE HECK?" exclaimed everyone in surprise as flames shot out of Tsuna's gloves and propelled him into the air before he flew off towards the castle. (he could see it from the air)

xXsceneXx

When Tsuna landed in the courtyard he was immediately surrounded by guards.

"I'm here to help," said Tsuna, "I know the people that you are fighting."

The guards reluctantly let Tsuna pass. Tsuna continued to where the three figures were decimating the mages and guards.

"Yamamoto, Big Brother, Gokudera!" said Tsuna, causing the trio to turn.

"Oh, Tsuna there you are," said the one with short black hair.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU SAWADA!" yelled the one with short white hair.

"Tenth!" exclaimed the third one.

The last comment made everyone turn to Tsuna as he left Hyper Dying Will mode.

"So you're this Tenth that they've been looking for?" asked Agnès.

"Yeah," said Tsuna sheepishly, "sorry for the trouble."

"So who are you people?" Agnès asked as Saito and the others rode up.

"Tsuna," said Saito, "are these the people who were fighting?"

Tsuna nodded, "These are some friends from my world."

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto," said the black haired one.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa to the EXTREME!" yelled the one with short white hair.

"Che, I'm Hayato Gokudera," said the bomb user.

"Who are you people?" said Agnès.

Tsuna sighed and began to explain everything.

xXscene/timeskipXx

Agnès sighed, "So you're telling me that you're the current leader of a large organization and these three that just took down most of the guards are members of your inner circle?"

"That's right," nodded Tsuna.

"I think you all should head back to the academy for now," sighed Agnès.

xXsceneXx

"So what was that fire thing that you did?" asked Louise.

"Are you a mage?" asked Tiffa.

"Che, Of course not." scoffed Gokudera.

"Mage, is this a new game?" laughed Yamamoto.

"Confused to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"Then how did you use those flames?" asked Saito

Tsuna sighed, "Those were Dying Will flames. They are a manifestation of a person's life force and is powered by a person's Resolve or Dying Will, hence the name. The ability I used is Hyper Dying Will mode which releases the body's internal limiters and allows one to fight with Dying Will Flames and reman calm and collected. There are many different types of flames. There are the Flames of Sky, red for Storm, blue for Rain, green for Lightning, yellow for Sun, Indigo for mist, purple for Cloud, and orange for Sky. There are also Earth flames and an eighth flame known as the Flame of Night. I use the Sky flame," explained Tsuna.

"Amazing," said Saito, "I never knew all this existed."

"It still sounds like magic," said Louise.

"Ha ha, I guess you could call it that," laughed Tsuna.

"You should take you friends to the headmaster to get living accommodations," said Saito.

"Good idea," said Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vongola and Void**

**To all of you who reviewed about the Ancient Dragon, I will try to bring it in so Tsuna can kick its butt.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Zero no Tsukaima or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**AN: The story will have a few arcs. The one that we are in is the Horsemen Arc.**

**Chapter 3: New trouble in Halkeginia **

"Halkaginian"

"_Japanese_"

In an unknown location, four individuals were seated around a large crystal. One of them was a massive being wearing platinum colored armor with a sword strapped to his back, the next one was skinny and wore simple robes and bandages over his mouth, the third one also wore robes but covered his skin with bandages and wore a mask over his face, the final one wore a black and red cloak and a necklace of sculls along with a scull shaped mask and a large scythe.

"So what is our next move War?" asked the one with a scull mask.

"Patience Death," said the one in the armor, "with the fall of Reconquista, we must move quickly to ensure the success of our plans."

"So, Famine, our next objective is to find out more about these newcomers that just arrived." said the one covered in bandages.

"Yes Pestilence," said the skinny one, " and I have just the men for the job."

xXsceneXx

Back at the Academy, Tsuna's Guardians had been given rooms in the dorms to stay in and Tsuna was showing them around the grounds.

"THIS IS A NICE PLACE SAWADA!" yelled Ryohei.

"There are plenty of UMAs here," said Gokudera as he remembered the other familiars he saw.

"Oh yeah," said Tsuna, "Yamamoto, there are some people you should meet. They are practicing in swordplay and I thought you could spar with some of them."

"Sounds like fun," said Yamamoto.

xXsceneXx

Soon Tsuna had taken Yamamoto to where Saito was training with the rest of the Knights of the Undine. Gokudera had wandered off to look at the 'UMAs' (after Tsuna had insisted) and Ryohei had gone to do some training so it was just Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Oh hey Tsuna," said Saito as he put down Derflinger, "what's up?"

"I was just showing Yamamoto the Knight corps," said Tsuna, "he's pretty good with a sword."

"Really," said Saito, "how about you and I spar then?"

"Sure," said Yamamoto, reaching for a Bokken before Saito stopped him.

"I'd like to spar with real swords," said Saito.

"You sure," asked Yamamoto, "that could be dangerous."

"Don't worry," said Saito, "I'll make sure not to hurt you."

Tsuna sighed, 'Saito doesn't know that Yamamoto is one of the best. Oh well.'

The two of them got into position on the training field and drew their blades.

"Hey Yamamoto," said Saito, "why are you fighting with a Shinai? I thought you were going to use a real blade?"

Yamamoto smiled, "I'll manage."

With a battle cry, Saito rushed forward and swung Derflinger at Yamamoto, using his Gandalfer runes to help him fight. The blade was immediately blocked by the Shinai that Yamamoto was holding, except now it was a deadly katana.

"What the?" exclaimed Saito.

Yamamoto now had the serious expression that made people realize why he was considered to have the potential to become a great hitman, "Shigure Kintoki."

Saito gulped, this fight might not end in his favor.

xXsceneXx

"So do you understand your mission?" asked Famine.

"Yes sir," said numerous men dressed in light armor.

"Then go!" said War.

"Sir!"

xXsceneXx

The spar between Saito and Yamamoto had come to an end. It had drawn some attention and many students, including the knights, Tiffa, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Saito was on the ground with Yamamoto's blade at his throat.

"You win," said Saito, causing Yamamoto to turn his blade back into a shinai.

"Ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, reverting back to his easygoing self, "that was a great fight."

"You're really good," said Saito, "my Gandálfr powers couldn't keep up with you."

"Gandálfr?" asked Tsuna.

Saito showed the runes on his hand, "As Louise's familiar, I have the ability to expertly wield any weapon that is meant for destruction, but I still don't have the experience that true swordsmen have."

"So your familiar runes give you powers?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah," said Saito, "actually, you might have some unique abilities as Tiffa's familiar. Void mages are usually the ones with human familiars and the familiars of Void mages usually have powers from their runes."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a small box appeared in front of the group along with a note which Tsuna caught.

"_Ciaossu Tsuna, _

_I thought I'd send my favorite No-Good Student a little care package to use in this new world. We are working to get you back and I have a mountain of paperwork for you upon your return. _

_Reborn _

_PS: I still want you to expand your family, even if you are in another world._"

Tsuna sweatdropped after reading the letter Reborn sent, "I guess I'd better open this," he said, "you guys might want to stand back in case it's booby trapped."

After the others has moved away, Tsuna opened the box, dodged a bullet set to fire when the box was opened, and looked inside. Inside was a few cases of Dying Will pills.

"What are those?" asked Kirche.

"Well…" began Tsuna.

"SAWADA!" yelled Ryohei as he ran up.

"Eh, what is it big brother?" asked Tsuna.

"Octopus head was wandering around when some men appeared and attacked," said Ryohei, "he sent me to find you."

Tsuna refilled his pill case and swallowed two of them, causing an orange flame to emerge on his head as he entered Hyper Dying Will mode, surprising all present who haven't seen it before.

"I-is that magic?" said Kirche in surprise while Tabitha's eyes widened slightly.

"No," said Tiffa as Tsuna and Ryohei flew off using gloves and dying will boots and Yamamoto ran after them, respectively, "he called it Dying Will flames."

"But how can he do those things without magic?" said Guiche.

"That's what we all want to know," said Louise.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna Yamamoto and Ryohei arrived in the courtyard and found Gokudera battling an army of soldiers using his Dynamite, but the surprising part was that the soldier's weapons were coated with various Dying will flames.

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Tenth," said Gokudera, "these guys attacked me when I was looking at all the UMA and they use Flames like us!"

"Those must be the others," said one of the soldiers, "our orders are to destroy them!"

"Jiro, Kojiro," said Yamamoto.

"Kangyaruu," said Ryohei.

"Uri," said Gokudera.

"Natsu," said Tsuna.

"CAMBIO FORMA!"

There was a flash of light and the group emerged wearing their Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear.

"GET THEM!" yelled the soldiers as they charged forward with their flame covered weapons.

"_Shigure Soen Ryu 8th form: Pelting Rain!_" said Yamamoto swinging his blade and striking some enemies with rain flames.

"_MAXIMUM INGRAM!_" yelled Ryohei moving fast enough to make t seem he was in three places at once and punching three enemies, sending them flying.

"_Triple Bombs!_" yelled Gokudera, hurling 24 sticks of dynamite at the enemies.

Tsuna was punching away the enemies with his Cambio Forma Modo Attacco, "there are too many of them and too few of us." said Tsuna.

"_EXPLOSION!_"

Suddenly there was an explosion that knocked back many of the troops. Tsuna turned and saw, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Tiffania, and the Knights standing there. Louise had her wand drawn so it was easy to tell who cast the spell.

"Need some help?" asked Saito as he drew Derflinger.

Tsuna nodded and the battle began anew. Saito and Yamamoto used their swords to cut down the enemy troops while Gokudera and the mages used spells and dynamite to fight from a distance. Ryohei and Tsuna used their Vongola Gear to deliver powerful punches as well. Soon almost all the soldiers were incapacitated on the ground.

"Alright everyone stop!" yelled one of the soldiers suddenly.

Everyone turned and saw one of the soldiers had grabbed Tiffania and was holding a dagger to her throat.

"Surrender or this girl dies!" said the soldier, pressing the blade against her skin, drawing some blood.

"Tiffa!" yelled Saito trying to move to help, but Gokudera blocked his way.

"Just wait," said Gokudera, "looks like that bastard just made the worst mistake of his life."

Saito looked at Tsuna and saw that his hair was shadowing his eyes. Suddenly the flame on Tsuna's head flared massively and Tsuna looked at the man with eyes filled with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Tsuna before closing the distance with speed that made it seem that he teleported.

Tsuna grabbed the man's hand and used his flame to burn it, causing him to drop the knife. Tsuna then punched him in the face and sent him flying back, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked Tiffania as he left Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Tiffania nodded, "Yes, thanks to you,"

Tsuna blushed, "I'm glad."

"So who were those guys?" asked Saito, "They used flames like you did."

"Tenth," said Gokudera, "look over here. These guys are wearing rings like the ones we saw in the future."

"Why are rings so important," asked Kirche, "aren't they just jewelry?"

"In our world, rings are used to channel Dying Will Flames," said Tsuna as he pulled out the Boss ring that Lancia had given him, put it on, and caused an orange flame to appear, "by focusing your resolve, you can ignite a Dying Will flame using a ring."

"But, why would these guys have rings?" asked Yamamoto.

xXsceneXx

"That went well," said War as he gazed into a crystal ball showed the fight.

"Yes," said Death, "we now know the boy's strength and weakness."

"His feelings for the half-elf," said Pestilence.

"Yes," smiled Famine, "we will be able to exploit that."

**Thank you to all that have read and Favorited/Followed my story and/or me. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vongola and Void**

**Chapter 4: The power of Resolve**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Zero no Tsukaima. If I did, the manga would still be going and Saito would have married his entire harem.**

Tsuna and his guardians were meeting with Old Osmond about the soldiers that recently attacked.

"So what can you tell me of the strange magic that the soldiers used when they attacked," said Osmond said to Tsuna.

"The power they used was something from our world," said Tsuna, "it's an power that everyone can use to some extent. It involves focusing the user's resolve in the form of flames that can be manifested through special rings."

"The flames come in different colors signifying the different flame types," continued Gokudera, "different people can use different types of flames."

"How many different types are there?" asked Osmond.

"There are fifteen different flame types," said Tsuna, "the seven flames of sky, the seven flames of earth, and the flame of the night."

"The flames have different appearances," said Gokudera, "red storm flames, blue rain flames, green lightning flames, yellow sun flames, indigo mist flames, purple cloud flames, orange sky flames and earth flames, forest flames that look like bunches of leaves, mountain flames that are like magma, swamp flames like great bogs, desert flames like swirling sand, glacier flames that are like ice, and ocean flames like surging seas."

"Can you teach the teachers and students how to use this power?" asked Osmond.

"You want us to teach the people here?" asked Yamamoto in surprise.

"I'm sure we could arrange for you to become teachers here," said Osmond, "we need to be prepared if something happens again."

Tsuna nodded, "it is agreed then, we'll instruct those who want to learn."

xXsceneXx

The next day, the Vongola were waiting in an empty classroom. They had prepared a chalkboard with diagrams about the different flames and how to use them. When the students entered the room, they were confused about what was going on, partially because there were some teachers following them in.

"What's going on?" asked Kirche, "Why is Westwood's familiar here?"

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin," said Tsuna.

"Begin what? I thought this was a new class?" said one of the students.

"This is," said Tsuna, "we are going to teach you how to use the 'magic' from our world."

"What kind of magic?" asked Montmorency.

In response the Vongola members lit flames on some of the rings they retrieved from the soldiers, or in Tsuna's case, Lancia's Boss ring. Tsuna had an orange sky flame, Yamamoto had a blue rain flame, Ryohei had a yellow sun flame, and Gokudera had a red storm flame, along with yellow sun flames, blue rain flames, purple cloud flames, and green lightning flames on different fingers.

"Is that fire magic?" asked Kirche in awe.

"In a sense," said Tsuna, "these flames are Dying Will flames, physical manifestations of our resolve."

"What can they do?" asked Saito, who was among the non-students that wanted to learn about the flames.

"The flames have different abilities," said Tsuna, "red Storm flames disintegrate, green lightning flames harden, blue rain flames tranquilize, yellow sun flames activate things like cell growth, indigo mist flames create illusions, purple cloud flames expand and propagate, and orange sky flames harmonize."

"Everyone has at least one flame type," said Gokudera going to the chalkboard and pointing to a diagram, "the flame type depends on the person. That is why we're here, we're going to teach you how to use these flames."

Yamamoto passed out rings to everyone and had them try and ignite them. Unfortunately none of the students were able to light a flame from their rings…except Louise that is. A massive crimson flame erupted from the ring she was wearing, causing the others to jump in surprise.

"I don't get it, how can Zero do that while we can't?" exclaimed a student.

"Let's see," said Tsuna, "Miss Vallière, what were you thinking when you were trying to ignite your ring?"

Louise blushed, "I was thinking that I wanted to do well and prove that I'm not a zero."

Tsuna smiled, "And that's what was different: your resolve. You were determined to do well, so your resolve fueled the flames and caused them to emerge."

"The rest of you focus," said Gokudera, "look within yourselves and find your resolve and channel it into your ring, causing a flame to emerge."

The rest of the students began to try again, and this time they were able to cause flames to emerge from their rings.

"Amazing," said Kirche as she looked at the indigo flame on her ring.

Tabitha smiled at the pretty blue flame on her ring.

"These flames can be used in combat if you know how," said Tsuna, "lightning flames can form a shield, Mist flames can create illusions to trick opponents, and Sun flames can heal. The flames can be channeled through rings and weapons for combat."

"Can you give us an example?" asked Kirche.

"Sure," said Tsuna, "if you'd follow us to the courtyard, we've gotten the teachers to help set things up."

xXsceneXx

Tsuna and his guardians led them to the courtyard where numerous stone objects had been set up. Ryohei walked up to a large stone block.

"**_MAXIMUM CANNON!_**" yelled Ryohei, punching the stone and sending yellow energy into it, causing the large stone block to shatter.

Yamamoto went next, drawing his sword and walking up to a stone pillar. He coated his blade with rain flames, and with a few quick strokes he cut the pillar into four pieces that fell apart.

Gokudera activated his cambio forma and hurled a Rocket Bomb Version-X at a stone wall, causing an explosion that completely destroyed the wall leaving nothing behind.

Finally Tsuna stepped forward and went into Hyper Dying Will mode. His wool mittens turned into his X-Gloves version Vongola Gear and he took a stance with one arm in front and one pointing behind him.

"**_Operation X_**" said Tsuna.

"_**Roger boss**,_" said a computer voice "**_Commencing X-Burner sequence._**"

Tsuna began firing soft orange flames behind him.

"**_Right burner at 50FV. Left burner at 24FV, 30FV, 37FV, 50FV. Gauge Symmetry._**"

"**_X-Burner!_**" yelled Tsuna firing a blast of dark orange flames with a crystal like quality that demolished the remaining stone objects.

"This is what the power of one's resolve can do," said Tsuna, "the stronger your resolve, the stronger your flames will be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Vongola and Void**

**Chapter 5: War on the horizon**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Zero no Tsukaima. If I did, the manga would still be going and Saito would have married his entire harem.**

In an unknown location, War, Death, Famine, and Pestilence were preparing to set their next plan into motion.

"So we know the boy has power over the Flames of Resolve," said Famine, "I believe that he and his friends will be a stitch in our plans."

"He is a powerful one," said Death, "he and his companions have enough raw power to take out an army."

"So what do we do?" said Pestilence.

"I believe I will make a trip to that school to see what their true power is," said Death.

"Don't be a fool," scoffed War, "the boy will defeat you in a second."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" raged Death.

"It's obvious," said Pestilence in his monotone voice, "out of the four of us, you are the weakest."

Death scowled behind his mask.

"I will go then," said War.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna was sitting in the courtyard with Natsu and Tiffania, exchanging stories of their previous adventures.

"So you're telling me you had to deal with a sadistic home tutor that was physically an infant?" giggled Tiffa.

"Hey, in my defense, he was a the best hitman too," said Tsuna.

"What's a hitman?" asked Tiffa.

"Kind of like an assassin," said Tsuna.

"Ok then," said Tiffa.

She then began to recount the time Saito stood up for her when she had revealed her elven heritage.

"You really like him don't you," said Tsuna a bit sadly.

"Saito is a good friend, but I can see that he already has feelings for Louise," said Tiffa, "I hope I can find someone one day."

"I'm sure you will," said Tsuna, taking her hand with a blush on his cheeks.

Tiffa blushed as well but didn't pull away. The sound of Louise exploding Saito in the distance snapped them back to reality and they jumped apart with matching crimson blushes. They heard some laughing and turned to see Natsu laughing at their awkwardness.

"Natsu you traitor," muttered Tsuna causing the lion cub to jump up onto Tiffa's lap and snuggle into her.

"He's so cute," said Tiffania.

They shared a good laugh at Natsu's blushing face.

"So do you have anyone back in your world?" asked Tiffa.

"There were some girls back home," said Tsuna, causing Tiffa's face to fall a bit, "but one was a bit air-headed and only saw me as a friend and the other was a bit too energetic and eventually realized that I didn't return her affection and only saw her as a friend."

"I'm sorry," said Tiffa.

"It's alright," said Tsuna, "they all have boyfriends now and I'm happy for them."

Suddenly an armored figure landed on the ground in front of them with a loud crash. Green lightning arced from his armor.

"Tiffa," said Tsuna, "go get help!"

Tiffania ran off and Tsuna turned to the armored man, "Who are you?"

"I am known as War," said the armored man, "I am here to see how strong you are, boy."

Tsuna swallowed his Dying Will Pills and entered Hyper Dying Will mode with the X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear on his hands. War smirked behind his helmet and drew the massive claymore that was on his back and held it at the ready with lightning flames covering it.

War swung his massive blade at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged out of the way and the blade made a small crater in the ground. Tsuna jumped back and crossed his arms with his hands pointed at War.

"_X-Cannon!_" he said firing two fireballs at War.

War smirked and swung his sword at the fireballs, dispelling them.

"You're going to have to do batter than that, whelp," sneered War.

"Natsu," said Tsuna, "_Cambio Forma: Modo Attacco!_"

Natsu merged with Tsuna's right glove and became a bladed gauntlet.

"_Burning Axle!_" yelled Tsuna aiming a flaming punch at War.

War laughed and swung his sword at the incoming fist. The massive blade not only deflected the fist, it sent Tsuna flying into a wall, reducing said wall to rubble.

"You're too young and too weak to be able to scratch me, whelp," War laughed.

"_MAXIMUM CANNON!_"

War was sent flying by a powerful punch, courtesy of Ryohei.

"SAWADA are you alright to the EXTREME?" yelled Ryohei as he ran up with the others.

"Tenth, did he hurt you?" asked Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto as he helped Tsuna to his feet.

War snarled and pulled himself to his feet, "That was a good hit. Too bad you won't get another," said War.

With a battle cry Ryohei charged at War, moving so fast that he seemed to be in three places and delivered three punches, "_Maximum Ingram!_"

War was sent flying into a wall.

"Damn you!" he yelled, charging at Ryohei.

"_Explosion!_" yelled Louise as she ran up with Saito, Tiffa and some of the teachers.

War was knocked back as Louise's explosion hit him dead on. War growled and got to his feet, but was knocked back by ice shards and fireballs from Tabitha and Kirche respectively.

"You whelps win this round," said War, "but know that this was merely a test and that you have yet to see the strength that I wield."

With those words the armored man flew off using a levitation spell. Once he had left, Tsuna groaned in pain and coughed up some blood from internal injuries he received when he fought War.

"Tenth!" exclaimed Gokudera as he and Yamamoto eased Tsuna onto the ground, "He needs a healer!"

A teacher who was a water mage was brought forward and began to cast a complex series of healing spells to fix his broken ribs, stop his internal bleeding, and heal his cracked skull.

"He's going to be alright," said the teacher, "he just needs some rest in the infirmary."

"We'll take him there," said Gokudera, getting nods from the other Vongola guardians.

Yamamoto picked up Tsuna and carried him to the infirmary with Ryohei and Gokudera following behind.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna's guardians sat around Tsuna's bed in the infirmary, waiting for Tsuna to wake up.

"Who was that guy?" said Yamamoto in a serious voice.

"I don't know," said Ryohei serious for once, "but punching him was like hitting steel to the extreme."

"Do you think your Cambio Forma would have scratched him?" asked Gokudera.

"I don't know," said Ryohei, "it might."

"Um, excuse me," came a timid voice.

The guardians turned and saw Tiffania, Saito and Louise standing in the doorway of the room.

"We just came by to see if Tsuna was doing better," Tiffa said.

"Please come in," said Yamamoto.

The group walked in and sat by Tsuna's bed.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tiffa asked with worry.

"Tenth has survived from worse injuries than this," said Gokudera, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Just what kind of enemies have you faced?" asked Saito.

"Well, once we had to fight a group of people that were taking down the top fighters in our town and were led by a man who could use illusions and possess others," said Yamamoto casually, "there was a huge guy that was really strong and a boy that could use animal abilities."

"Don't forget the fights with the Varia," said Ryohei.

"Varya?" said Louise in confusion, "Is that an enemy group?"

"The Varia are an elite Vongola assassination group," said Gokudera.

"If they belong to the Vongola then why were you fighting them?" asked Saito.

"There was a disagreement about who would become the next boss and guardians," said Yamamoto, "we had to fight the Varia's boss and his guardians in matches to see which family would succeed the Ninth."

"We all had to fight the Varia members that would have taken our place as guardians and boss," said Ryohei, "it was an EXTREME fight."

As they laughed about the memories, Tsuna began to stir.

"Wh-where am I," he said drowsily before seeing Tiffania's blurry form, "did I die? I'm seeing a beautiful goddess."

Tiffa blushed so hard that steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"Tenth/Tsuna/Sawada!" yelled Tsuna's guardians as they rushed to his bedside.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, big brother," said Tsuna, "where am I? I remember fighting that armored guy, then everything is a blank."

"The guy took you down to the extreme," said Ryohei grimly.

"Ryohei was able to beat him, but not by much," said Yamamoto.

"It looks like we have a new threat to face," said Tsuna.

**Thanks for reading. See you in the next chappie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vongola and Void**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Monarch **

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Zero no Tsukaima. If I did, the manga would still be going and Saito would have married his entire harem.**

After the fight with War, Tsuna and his guardians were discussing what to do with Old Osmond.

"So what can you tell me about this enemy you faced," said Osmond.

"The man called himself War and wore armor that had been enhanced with Lightning Dying Will Flames making it extremely strong," said Tsuna, "he also had a large sword that was similarly empowered and he was strong enough to deflect my stronger attacks. I probably could have used my ultimate attack to finish him, but it would have caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area."

Ryohei nodded, "I was extremely only able to hurt him with my strongest punch."

"If War and his allies decide to attack again, all of Tristain will need to be on alert," said Osmond, "I believe you should have Mister Hiraga, Miss Westwood, and Miss Vallière take you to meet with Queen Henrietta."

"Ehhh! We're going to met a Queen!?" said Tsuna in surprise.

xXsceneXx

Soon, Tsuna and his guardians found themselves sitting in an elegant carriage along with Saito, Louise and Tiffania.

"So you guys are friends with the current queen," said Tsuna.

"Yeah," said Saito, "Louise and her were good friends and I met her during my first year in this world."

"Ha ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, "I never knew the mafia game included magic and royalty."

"Baseball-Idiot!" yelled Gokudera, "This is not a game!"

"This is going to be EXTREMELY fun!" yelled Ryohei.

"It has been a while since we have seen the Queen," said Louise, "it's too bad that we had to come bearing bad news."

Soon the carriage pulled up in front of a large castle where some guards opened the doors of the carriage and led them into a ornate throne room where a young woman with plum hair and a white dress with a violet cloak and a platinum tiara was sitting on the throne with a blond woman with a cyan tunic and white cloak with a saber at her side, standing next to her.

"It's good to see you again, Louise Françoise," said the plum haired woman.

"It is good to see you too, your highness," said Louise.

"Are these the people that I was informed about?" asked the queen.

Louise nodded, "Their names are Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohei Sasagawa. Tsuna is Tiffania's familiar."

"It's nice to meet you," said Queen Henrietta, "I heard from Agnès about the incident involving your arrival," she said to Gokudera.

"It won't happen again," said Tsuna, cutting off Gokudera and glaring at him before he could say the wrong thing.

"I'm sure it won't," said Henrietta with a smile, "so you four are from Saito's world?"

"Sort of," said Tsuna, "we're both from Japan, but I'm from a town called Namimori and Gokudera originally came from Italy in the continent of Europe."

"I see," said Henrietta.

"I've been wondering," said Agnès, "why does he call you tenth all the time?"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, "in the Mafia game, Tenth is Tsuna's code name. Mine is Baseball idiot, and Ryohei's is Turf head and Gokudera's is Octopus head."

"Is he serious?" Saito whispered to Tsuna.

"Sort of," said Tsuna, "but Yamamoto has the potential to be a great hitman, so he can be serious if he needs to be."

"So what is this threat that you came to warn me about?" asked Henrietta.

"Ah yes," said Tsuna, becoming serious in an instant, "there is a new threat that uses a power from our world to fight."

"What kind of power?" asked Agnès.

The group pulled out their rings and lit their flames on them, green lightning flames for Saito, red storm flames for Louise and Gokudera, yellow sun flames for Ryohei, blue rain flames for Yamamoto, and orange sky flames for Tiffania and Tsuna.

"Amazing," said Henrietta.

"Is that some kind of fire magic?" asked Agnès tensely.

"In a sense," said Tsuna, "it is a physical manifestation of our resolve or Dying Will and will always burn as long as we are alive."

"Why are there different flame types and colors?" asked Henrietta.

"Well, that's because of the different categories of flames," said Yamamoto.

"Different categories?" said Agnès, "what do you mean?"

"The different flame colors and appearances signify one of the 15 flame types: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud Mist, Earth, Forest, Glacier, Mountain, Desert, Swamp, Ocean and Night."

"The red flames that Louise and I have, are Storm flames," said Gokudera, "Turf top has yellow Sun flames, Saito has green Lightning flames, Baseball idiot has blue Rain flames, and Tenth and Miss Tiffania have orange Sky flames."

"Storm flames disintegrate, Rain flames tranquilize, Sun flames activate growth, Mist flames create illusions, Lightning flames harden, Cloud flames propagate, and Sky flames harmonize," said Tsuna.

"Interesting," said Henrietta, "so this new threat uses this Dying Will Flame magic?"

"Yes," said Tsuna.

"I don't really see how fancy flames can be a threat," said Agnès.

"How about a demonstration then?" asked Tsuna.

"This is just a demonstration," said Yamamoto, igniting his ring "nobody will be hurt."

He stepped forward and placed his hand on a guard's shoulder. The guard seemed to relax and his movements slowed drastically.

"What did you do?" asked Agnès with her hand on her sword.

"The tranquility factor of Rain flames slowed down his body's movements," said Yamamoto, "it will wear off soon."

When the man was moving normally the group turned to the queen.

"That was just a demonstration, but imagine fighting people who could slow your troops down lake that," said Tsuna, "and what about people who can heal from almost any injury or people who can trick your perceptions with illusions? That is only some of what they can do."

"It also seems that they are led by a powerful being called War," said Gokudera, "he weilds a large sword and armor and uses Lightning Flames to augment both. He was able to take out Tenth with little effort and we all think he could take us if we don't use Cambio Forma."

"Cambio Forma?" said Agnès in confusion.

"Think of it as a power up for our weapons," said Tsuna.

"So we face a threat that involves an army of men that use powerful magic," said Henrietta, "can this Dying Will Flame magic be taught to others?"

The group nodded, "Tsuna has already begun teaching the students and faculty at the academy about the flames," said Tiffania.

"Would you mind teaching me and my soldiers?" asked Agnès.

"And me as well," said Henrietta.

"Your highness!" said Agnès in surprise.

"I will help defend my kingdom," said Henrietta firmly.

"Well, the first thing would be to determine your flame affinity," said Tsuna as they got started.

xXsceneXx

"So War," said Pestilence, "what is your gauge on the abilities of the kids you faced today?"

"They are weaklings," said War, "their stronger attacks barely dented my armor, and my sword defeated their leader in one swing."

"Then it seems they won't be a problem," said Death.

"Let us begin the assault," said War.


End file.
